Chuck VS the Fulcrum Mission
by AsianChikka521
Summary: Sarah breaks Chuck's heart when she leaves for a reassignment. Six months later, Chuck joins the CIA and becomes a top agent with the help of one Tori Fisher. Three years later, Chuck is then reunited with Sarah on a mission to take down Fulcrum. A/U
1. Reassignments and Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything...Except of course my original characters but other than them, I do not own Chuck (Although I wish I did...). I also don't own Gary Valenciano's song 'Wait Forever' (if you have a chance, look it up 'cause it's a really good song.)

Author's Note: This is my first chapter of fanfiction I have ever written in my entire life so please pity me if there is anything wrong in this. I would also like to say that critisism is welcome and if you don't like my story, please tell me. Oh yeah, one more thing. I am seriously so nervous that no one would like my story so please tell me if you do and I just might continue it.

Chapter1: Reassignments and Broken Hearts

* * *

Chuck silently walked over to the navy blue Porsche parked in the front of an Italian restaurant. The band's soft music in the restaurant drifted its way into Chuck's ears as he picked the lock quickly and efficiently. 'Thank God Ellie got me that lock picking kit for my tenth birthday' Chuck thought.

With the door finally open, Chuck disabled the alarm to avoid attracting any unwanted attention and quickly put the teddy bear in the driver's seat. He then put a bouquet of assorted flowers and a box of chocolates next to them. With a small grin etched into his features, Chuck closed the door and slipped into the restaurant through the back.

"Hey, Ellie, do you know where Chuck is?" Sarah spoke into her phone as she sat in a sexy, black dress at a cozy Italian restaurant. The restaurant was very intimate and was ranked with a nice five stars. It was pricey but worth it. The food was delicious and the customer service was excellent. The dining room was graced with a nice band playing beautiful music to match the atmosphere and both young and old couples contributed a soft chatter.

"Umm...no, but he left about twenty-five minutes ago. Why?" Ellie said on the other end.

"Well he just told me to meet him at that Italian restaurant near the Santa Monica Pier and its just been awhile." Sarah said beginning to worry.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm sure he'll be there soon so don't worr- wait. Are we talking about the five-star Italian restaurant?" Ellie asked the blonde woman on the phone. "The one that's expensive and amazing?"

"Yeah, that one." Sarah said.

"Oh my God. That is SO great. Well anyways, what else are you and Chuck doing for this spectacular Valentine's Day evening?" Ellie asked happily.

"I'm not exactly sure. Chuck said it was a surprise." Sarah said truthfully. She was unable to get Chuck to tell her this piece of information much to her dismay.

"Well I'm sure it will be great. He always goes the extra mile for Valentine's Day. I'm guessing he'll sing or something. That's what he usually does." Ellie said. "I remember when he was in college, he serenaded his gal for Valentine's Day...Well anyway, I have to go now. Devin's taking me out to dinner. Oh, and by the way, Chuck is good at singing, like, really good."

"Really?" Sarah asked amused. Last Valentine's Day, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey had to infiltrate a major arms dealer's Valentine's Day party. "I didn't know he sings."

"Yeah, he's a bit shy about his voice but you should hear him." Ellie replied. "OKAY, DEVIN!! I'M COMING!!" Ellie yelled to her lover, her voice slightly muffled by her hand on the receiver. "Okay, I really have to go now. Bye, Sarah! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks. You too. Bye, Ellie." Sarah said and hung up her phone.

Sarah's phone rang as she was putting it away in her purse. She looked at the caller id hoping to see it was Chuck but it was an encrypted call from Director Graham.

"Walker." Sarah said into her phone.

"Yes, Agent Walker, I was just calling to inform you of your reassignment. Your services are no longer needed with the Intersect but are needed elsewhere. I will be sending in another agent to take your place next to Major Casey and all I can tell you about you're new mission is that it will just have something to do with Fulcrum and keeping the Intersect safe." Director Graham said on the other end.

"What? I'm being reassigned?" Sarah said thoroughly confused.

"I believe that that is what I said. Is there a problem Agent Walker?" Director Graham asked with no hint of concern in his voice.

"Um...No, sir...When am I leaving this assignment?" Sarah asked not wanting to leave the one place she liked. The one place with a certain Chuck Bartowski.

"You will report to headquarters tomorrow at 10 a.m. I have a ticket under your name to D.C. for the nine o'clock flight tonight. Exact flight details will be sent to your phone soon. Don't be late." Director Graham said before hanging up.

"Damnit." Sarah whispered to herself as unwelcome tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Hello, everyone, Happy Valentine's Day!" a very familiar, enthusiastic voice said on the stage where the band was playing. "I hope that on this special day, you guys are giving your lady friends your undivided attention." Chuck said and the girls in the restaurant gave cheer. "I'm here tonight to sing for my wonderful girlfriend of about a year and a half." Chuck continued, giving Sarah a dazzling smile which Sarah reciprocated with a smile of her own as she quickly recovered from the call she got just moments earlier. "I'm gonna sing a song called "Wait Forever" by this great Filipino singer named Gary Valenciano also known as Gary V. Sooo... This is for you Sarah."

Everyone applauded as the band began to play the introduction and the whole restaurant became quiet as Chuck began to sing into the mike looking at Sarah as he poured his heart and soul into the song.

_'Shit! I can't do this now! Why does Chuck have to be so great and loving and sweet..."_ Sarah thought to herself as Chuck continued to sing. Before she knew it, a tear trickled down her cheek as Sarah thought about what this reassignment would do to herself and more importantly, Chuck.

When the song came to a close, the restaurant filled with applause and many women cheered with approval of the song choice. Sarah quickly wiped her tears and tried not to look like she had cried.

"Thank you, everyone, for your time. I hope you liked it. Have a Happy Valentine's Day and drive safe." Chuck said with a smile before hopping off the stage and walking towards Sarah.

_'Oh shit! How am I supposed to do this?!_' Sarah mentally panicked as she saw Chuck making his way towards her. For the first time in her life, she thought about quitting the agency but that would be very hard and plus, it was the only thing she thought she was good at, right?

"Hey," Chuck said softly as he gave her a single white rose, her favorite. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Chuck." Sarah said with a small smile. "The song was beautiful."

"Thanks." Chuck said getting a bit embarrassed with the amount of ladies watching them.

"Hey, Chuck, I need to talk to you." Sarah said as she began to wipe off all emotion from her face.

"Sure." Chuck replied shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sarah agreed and picked up her purse, light jacket, and flower.

Once outside, Chuck and Sarah decided to walk around the boardwalk with Chuck insisting on carrying Sarah's things. The night was perfect. The sky was clear with a bright, full moon adorning he navy blue sky that was dotted with stars. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot. It truly was the perfect night for Valentine's Day.

Sarah walked along side Chuck who was dressed in a tuxedo enjoying the last few moments with him before she had to go and make it ugly.

After about ten minutes of walking around, Chuck and Sarah found themselves back at the Italian restaurant standing at the fountain in front of the entry. Sarah turned to find Chuck looking through his pockets.

"Sarah, I wanted to ask you something after dinner but I'm getting this strange feeling that this will be the last chance I have so..." Chuck began as he searched the last pocket that he hasn't looked through yet.

"Chuck, I'm being reassigned." Sarah said evenly, cutting him off before he could ask her THE question. Sarah cursed the cruel ways of fate and its love for irony.

"What?" Chuck asked incredulously, his voice wavering as he found THAT thing in his right pocket.

"I'm being reassigned." Sarah replied and it hurt her to see Chuck's face filled with pain. "I'm leaving tonight at nine."

"Why?! Can't you do something about this?!" Chuck asked, his eyes flashing many emotions. "I can't see myself going on in life without you. Please, don't go." Chuck pleaded, the ring in his pocket feeling much heavier than before.

At this, Sarah had to use all her CIA training to keep herself from jumping into Chuck's arms and surrendering her whole self to him. 'Damn emotions'

"Look, Chuck, I'm leaving and that's final." Sarah said managing to get her voice to sound impatient.

"Please," Chuck said again, his voice cracking. "Don't go, I love you! Don't you get it?!" Chuck asked trying one last time to change her mind.

Sarah's mind almost changed but she had to keep him safe and if it meant living the rest of her life without him, then that was what she would do, no matter how much it would hurt her.

"Well, Chuck, I apparently don't love you, okay? I never have. All those 'moments' we had? Those were all fake. I needed to control you somehow. Our 'relationship' was FAKE. NOT real. Now get that through your thick head and let me go on to my next mission in peace. Without you." Sarah lied very convincingly through gritted teeth before taking her things from Chuck's hands. "Now excuse me, I have to go pack."

With those last, heart wrenching words to keep Chuck safe, Sarah turned on her heel and walked back to her car leaving a very heartbroken Chuck behind her with tears in his eyes.

_'Damnit. I can't believe you was actually gonna propose to her. God, you are such a dumbass for thinking she actually liked you to any degree'_ Chuck thought bitterly to himself as he took out the ring that cost him so much out of his pocket to look at it.

After about ten minutes standing there in the might air, Chuck finally made his mind to roam the city instead of going back to a lonely dinner that was meant for two. After another ten minutes, Chuck found a deserted bar and went in for a drink. _'Why the hell not?'  
_

Sarah walked to her Porsche leaving her love behind her. She cried as she opened her car door to only more flowers, chocolates, and a teddy bear. She subtly looked over her shoulder only to see Chuck still standing there, watching her with pain filled eyes.

With Chuck watching her, Sarah could not read the note on the bear so she made up her mind to read it once she got back to her hotel room.

As Sarah pulled out of the parking lot, she stole one last glance at Chuck who stood there solemnly staring at something in his hands.

Once at her hotel room, Sarah finally broke down as she read the note that was stitched on the heart that the teddy bear was holding.

'Please take care of it. I only have one.'

March  
April  
May  
June  
July  
August

It has been 6 months and 8 days since Sarah broke Chuck's heart into a million pieces.

It has been 6 months and 8 days since Chuck has given up on love completely.

It has been 6 months and 7 days since Chuck met Tori Fisher, a 5'6" tall brunette woman. Tori was also a CIA agent who was sent to protect Chuck after Sarah left and she and Chuck quickly became friends.

Now, on August 22, Chuck has to make a decision.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked, not sure that he had heard correctly.

"Mr. Bartowski, you have potential and now that we know that you didn't cheat on our college exams and you are in excellent physical shape due to the hours of working out that you started six months ago, we would like you to join the CIA. Plus, we can't have you running around with the Intersect still in your brain." Director Graham said yet again.

"Come on, Bartowski, it'll be fun." Tori assured him as she stood next to him in front of the screen in Casey's apartment. "Plus, if you don't join us, then you'll most likely be sent to rot in an underground bunker because of all those government secrets you have in that noggin of yours." Tori added playfully as she tapped Chuck's head.

Chuck gave the beautiful woman standing next to him a half smile and turned his head to Casey.

"Hey, don't look at me. This is your decision." Casey said gruffly, still in his Buy More uniform.

"Oh. Okay, thanks for the support buddy." Chuck replied sarcastically and in turn, received a death glare from Casey.

Quickly turning his head back to the Director on the screen, Chuck thought about Ellie.

"What about my sister, and my friends?" Chuck asked.

"We assure you, Mr. Bartowski, they will be fine." Director Graham responded. "If you would like, we will frequently send agents to check up on her. And if that's not enough, on your downtime between missions, I will allow you to visit. Mr. Bartowski, this is an offer you cannot pass up. If you do, I will be forced to send you to an underground bunker as Agent Fisher said before."

_'Damn! I don't even have an excuse to stay with Ellie!'_

"But...What about... okay, fine...I'll join the CIA." Chuck said miserably as the thought of leaving his sister who helped him through so much made him sick.

With a slight smile on his face, Director Graham added, "Thank you Agent Bartowski. This saves me from sending a good recruit to a bunker." Looking to Tori, Director Graham continued, "You, Agent Fisher, will train our new recruit and you two will become partners once he is ready. His cover story to his family and friends will be that he wants to find himself again after losing the 'love' o his life." Chuck suddenly tensed at the mention of Sarah. "Please escort him to Langley tomorrow at 5 a.m. to begin his training and to fill out some paperwork. I will see you then." With that, Director Graham signed off and the screen went blank.

"Well, Bartowski, how does it feel to be in the CIA?" Casey asked Chuck in a mocking tone.


	2. Three Years Later

I am SO sorry for the super long delay

I am SO sorry for the super long delay. My life was just really busy for the past few months and it still is. I will do my best to update as much as I can and please bear with me.

I was so surprised/happy to see some positive feedback on my first chapter of fanfiction that I have ever written in my whole entire life. I would like to thank sharpasamarble for giving me some pointers. Thanks again for the feedback and please let me know what you think of this next chapter. Any mistakes are mine so just sit back, read and enjoy! D

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Chuck'.

Chapter2

Three Years Later

Tori Fisher was an excellent trainer and raised Chuck to become a top agent in the C.I.A. in the span of three short years. Chuck's lack of a working heart after the whole deal with Sarah also helped.

The top agents of the C.I.A. were very skilled, hence them being the top agents. Agents Bartowski and Fisher were among those elite agents. The only three other agents that were as good as them were Agents Sarah Walker and Karina Hollander, who are partners, and Agent Hunter Knoll.

--

"Karina Hollander, you get back here NOW!!" Sarah yelled after her partner who was walking into a Buy More in Los Angeles, California. Karina had just tied Sarah to the steering wheel of her navy blue Porsche and Sarah had to work her way through the devilish knot.

Sarah finally untied herself in about five minutes and ran out of her car parked in the front of the Wienerlicious. She then sprinted across the parking lot and into the Buy More as Karina was chatting with Morgan who was still working at the Buy More after three years. Karina and Morgan were talking by the deserted Nerd Herd desk as the rest of the Buy More employees were in the home theater room playing the XBox 360. Morgan was going to get a grape soda from the break room when he spotted Karina walk into the store.

"Hey, look. There's Sarah now. Hi, Sarah, we were just talking about you." Karina smirked at Sarah who was wearing some jeans that hugged her legs nicely and a black tank top that accentuated her figure.

"Hello" Sarah said, plastering a faux smile on her face and giving Karina a look that promised a severe beating.

"Well hello there, heartbreaker." Morgan said not so nicely to Sarah. Morgan had tamed his hair over the past three years but other than that, looked pretty much the same.

"Look, Morgan, I didn't mean to do that to him." Sarah said, looking at the bearded man, knowing exactly what he was about to bring up.

"What. You didn't mean to break Chuck's heart which caused him to give up love and do nothing to mope around for six months straight until he couldn't handle it anymore?!" Morgan said angrily at the woman.

"What?!" Sarah exclaimed, thinking the worst. Thinking that Chuck was dead.

"Yeah. He left, and it was all because of _you._ You were the one who made him leave me, his best friend, to go find himself again." Morgan said. "You know where I found him after you left? At a _bar_, Sarah. A _bar_. He was drinking his mother-fucking ass off and he never drinks. Not even when he got kicked out of Stanford. Not even when Jill left him for Bryce." Morgan yelled angrily at Sarah.

"Where is he now?" Sarah asked quietly.

"I dunno but he better be having the time of his life with that one girl he met soon after you left." Morgan said bitterly.

Karina suddenly took interest, not that she wasn't interested before, at the 'that one girl he met' part.

"What girl?" Karina asked out of curiosity, yet feeling a little sorry for Sarah since she knew what happened between her and Chuck.

"Just the drop-dead gorgeous Tori Fisher. She's about 5'6". Brunette. Hazel eyes. Hot body. And is just totally _amazing. _She came in with a broken laptop and they just clicked. They had great chemistry but they just stayed 'friends' for the most part. But of course, that was about three years ago and I haven't been in contact with them for a while since they went to travel the world." Morgan explained to Karina totally ignoring Sarah.

Sarah did not like what she just heard. She did not like it one bit and because of this, she pegged this 'Tori' bitch as an evil skank from hell.

Karina sensed the hostility radiating off of Sarah and was quick to say her goodbyes to Morgan.

"Well, thanks for the info Martin." Karina said with a smile and a hand extended to for a handshake.

"It's Morgan." Morgan corrected her and smiled as he shook her hand.

"Morgan. Thanks. It was a pleasure talking with you again." Karina replied and exited the Buy More with Sarah in tow and waved a final wave to Morgan.

"I hate you so much right now, Karina!" Sarah yelled at her partner as they drove back to their hotel in Sarah's Porsche.

"Well sorry if I had the guts to face Chuck's best friend after three years and you didn't." Karina replied from the passenger's seat.

"Karina-" Sarah started but was interrupted by her i-phone ringing.

It was Director Graham.

--

Chuck Bartowski walked with confidence into the C.I.A. headquarters in Langley, Virginia. Chuck was going to ask for a resignation from the C.I.A. since he has now worked for them, officially, for three years and wanted to spend the rest of his life in peace.

At Director Graham's office, Chuck placed his right hand on the gel scanner to the right of the door. The scan would go directly to the television screen in the office to show Director Graham who it was with their agent profile.

"Come in." Director Graham's booming voice came through the door as it opened from its bolted state.

Chuck walked in a bit nervous about what he was going to do. He had already talked with Tori about it and she thought it was okay even if she would miss him. They talked about ways to persuade Graham from his definite 'no' and finally came up with something the previous day.

"Hello, Director Graham, how has your day been?" Chuck asked casually.

"What do you want Bartowski?" Director Graham asked as his eyes remained glued to his computer screen as he worked busily.

"I would like to resign, sir." Chuck said firmly.

At this, Director Graham finally looked up at Chuck.

"And why is that?" Graham questioned as he sat back in his chair putting his undivided attention on the federal agent standing before him.

"Director Graham, sir, I have worked for you for over three years now and I would like to live the remainder of life in peace, in a business that doesn't have anything to do with killing people." Chuck replied in one breath.

After a short pause, Graham replied, "Agent Bartowski, I will let you resign on a few conditions."

"Sure thing, sir." Chuck said, surprised that Director Graham let him off so easily and wondering what exactly were those 'few conditions'

"You and Agent Fisher will be working undercover with the other top three agents in this agency to take down Fulcrum. I suspect that Fulcrum will attempt to overthrow the N.S.A. but more importantly, the C.I.A. in the near future." Director Graham said.

'The other top three agents' worried Chuck. He had some ideas as to one of them was.

Director Graham continued, oblivious to Chuck's growing discomfort, " You will get your full assignment in the briefing tomorrow at 10 a.m. All you really need to know right now is that you will be working with Agents Hunter Knoll, Karina Hollander and…"

Chuck's heart nearly stopped.

"Agent Sarah Walker."

* * *

Dun, dun,dun!!

Well? Did you like it? Please, please, please review and tell me what you think of it. Criticism is also welcome.


	3. The Mission Briefing

Sorry for the delay, but two words. School. Sucks.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own 'Chuck'. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. I would be chatting it up with Zachary Levi and Yvonne Strahovski, along with the rest of the 'Chuck' cast.

Oh yeah, 'Hunter Knoll' is played by Taylor Lautner (in my mind).

Please read and review, 'cause that would just be AWESOME.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Mission Briefing

Sarah Walker and Carina Hollander made their way back to Langley as they were instructed and only knew that they were going to be briefed on a new assignment at 10 o'clock am at the CIA headquarters. They were also supposed to bring coffee: 6 total.

Hunter Knoll made his way back to Langeley from Portugal for a 'very important mission'. He was instructed to come to the CIA headquarters for a mission briefing at 10 o'clock am.

Chuck Bartowski and Tori Fisher just recently finished an assignment and were instructed to come to the CIA headquarters for another mission briefing at 10 o'clock am with Agents Sarah Walker, Carina Hollander and Hunter Knoll.

--

"I wonder who we're working with this time around," Sarah said to Carina as she fixed her make-up. "I hope they've got experience. Remember last time?"

"Sarah, if I heard correctly, we're gonna be working with the other top three agents in the CIA so I'm guessing they've got experience," Carina replied as she rolled her eyes at Sarah.

"True," Sarah agreed as she looked at herself in the mirror of one of the many bathrooms in the CIA headquarters. Sarah was wearing some black dress pants that hugged her legs nicely and a white button down collared blouse with a black jacket and white point-toed high heels to finish off the ensemble.

Carina, on the other hand, didn't feel like getting up earlier than she had to just to make herself look professional so she just donned some blue jeans, a black tank top and some gray and white Nike Shox.

"Well, we better get to the Director's office. It's just about 10," Carina said as she held the coffee supports that held the six coffees from Starbuck's.

As Sarah and Carina made their way to Graham's office, Chuck and Tori were running just a bit late as they hurriedly backed out of Chuck's garage. To make matters even worse, Chuck was unable to find a parking spot for his silver Nissan GTR and had to park a few streets away from the CIA building.

"Chuck! Come on! We're already late! The other agents are probably there already!" Tori yelled to her partner at approximately 10:17 am from where she was standing in front of the tall building known as the CIA headquarters.

"I'm coming, Tori! If you would have taken a bit less time in the shower this morning, then maybe we'd be there already!" Chuck yelled back.

--

"Where are the others?" Sarah asked impatiently as she looked at the clock mounted on the wall now reading 10:21. "They should have been here 21 minutes ago."

"Please be patient, Sarah," Director Graham said from his desk. "They should be here any moment now."

As if on cue, Tori's agent status popped up on the television screen on the wall, waiting for Graham to give the 'Okay' for the agent to enter.

"Hey, Tori Fisher, isn't she that one chick Martin mentioned the other day?" Carina whispered to Sarah who was standing next to her. "I'm confused…"

Sarah took a sip from her mocha latte at the wrong time since Chuck's profile followed immediately after Tori's.

Sarah choked on her latte.

"Holy shit, Sarah! Chuck's a field agent too?!" Carina yell whispered to the stunned agent beside her as she totally forgot about the delicious vanilla bean frappucino she was drinking the moment before.

Director Graham gave the okay and the doors to his office opened, revealing a beautiful brunette in jeans with a red halter top standing next to a tall man also wearing jeans but with a black long sleeved polo with his sleeves pushed up his forearms, who was by the way, lookin' good.

"Sorry we're late. We couldn't find a parking spot." Chuck explained, excluding Tori's fashion emergency earlier in the day, as he followed Tori into the big room. Chuck quickly looked over the other agents and his gaze was cold as he looked at Sarah who quickly averted her gaze.

"Damn, Sarah! Did Chuck get hot or what?" Carina whispered as she took in the sight of Chuck.

Chuck looked a lot different from the last time Sarah saw him three years ago. Chuck's curly hair was long gone and was replaced with a short haircut. He was much more muscular and a bit tanner too.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Agents. Now please take the coffee that Agents Walker and Hollander so kindly picked up for us." Director Graham stated in a firm voice.

Chuck picked up one of the remaining two cups and stood next to the large window that overlooked the building's full parking lot and was soon joined by Tori.

"Due to the delay," Director Graham looked disapprovingly at Chuck and Tori, "We need to get started." Graham announced as he stood from his desk and handed each of the five agents (Hunter, Chuck, Tori, Sarah, and Carina) a manila folder containing information of the Fulcrum agency and mission objectives. "This mission s to be taken very seriously for the outcome will greatly affect the CIA's future."

"How will this affect the CIA?" Hunter questioned from where he was standing in the corner as he began looking through the folder. Hunter was dressed head to toe in black clothing. He was wearing a black long sleeved polo much like Chuck's and some black dress pants complete with black shoes and a black jacket.

"Due to recent events and reliable intel, I have reason to believe that the rogue organization that calls themselves Fulcrum, is preparing to overthrow the CIA in the near future. Your mission is to take down Fulcrum before that happens." Director Graham answered.

"How will we take down this organization if we don't know who is a part of Fulcrum?" Hunter asked.

"CIA has captured an important person in Fulcrum named Tommy, thanks in part to Agents Bartowski and Walker, and we have recently learned from him that their headquarters is in Paris, France. The exact location is still unknown." Director Graham informed the agents.

"Here are some people who are suspected of being affiliated with the Fulcrum organization." Director Graham continued. He then walked over to Chuck and told him in a hushed tone to where Sarah could barely hear what he was saying, "Take a look at these papers and see if you flash on anything."

Sarah was already surprised when she found out that Chuck was in the CIA but even more so when she learned that Chuck still had the intersect in his brain.

"These people are all parts of Fulcrum except for Agents Kristin Roettger, Aleghia Sanders, and Tony Kruger." Chuck said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"How does he know that?" a confused Carina asked her partner in a hushed voice tinged with confusion.

Tori

Sarah hushed Carina as Graham spoke.

"Good, the more people we know are in Fulcrum the better." Director Graham said and handed everyone else the same papers that he had given to Chuck. "Memorize these names and faces and keep a lookout for them in France. They should be there for a meeting of some sort. Oh, and don't be surprised if you meet up with anyone there in the NSA or French Secret Service since they are also threatened by Fulcrum. If you do happen to meet up with any of their agents, you must not harm them for they have the same objective; to destroy Fulcrum."

"Your flight to Paris is tomorrow at 9:15 am. You will be all staying at Agent Bartowski's house for he is the only one who decided to actually buy a house instead of staying at a hotel." Graham added.

"I don't think there will be room at my house, sir, considering the fact that there are only three rooms for five people." Chuck said, clearly not wanting to spend any more time than is needed with the woman who heartlessly handed his heart back to him skewered.

"Well you're smart, aren't you? Make it work." Director Graham said.

"I'll be more than happy to stay at a hotel tonight," Hunter suggested. Hunter was a very closed off person and didn't particularly like working in large groups. Hunter considered 'large groups' as three people and this team he'll be working with next consists of five.

"No is the answer to that question because I'll need all of you to prepare for the mission tomorrow. Tonight, you need to review all the information in these folders and on top of that, you need to get to know one another. On this mission, you need to be working together like clockwork. You need to be perfectly in sync with one another. There are no retries on this mission people. The people you are working against are highly trained. This is life or death." Graham said as he paced his office and he finally came to a stop at his desk. "You are dismissed."

With those last words, the five agents filed out of the room, folders and coffee in hand, and grouped in the hall outside the office.

Sarah lagged behind and grabbed Chuck's elbow, causing him to come face to face with her. "Chuck, how'd you get in the CIA?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Walker, but I am not at liberty to say how I was recruited into the agency to anyone at all. Especially to those who don't have my trust." Chuck replied icily, his words biting into Sarah. "Now please remove your hand or I will be forced to make you and we all don't want that to happen."

Sarah was taken aback by his words and let Chuck shrug out of her hold and walk towards the other agents. She knew that he had every right to be angry with her but it still hurt her to know that she had lost Chuck's trust and friendship.

The 6'1" tall handsome man who happened to be Hunter asked, "So, where exactly is Bartowski's residence?"

"I could show you. Chuck and I usually carpool so I know where his house is." Tori said as she appeared out of nowhere next to Chuck. "By the way, I'm Tori Fisher, Chuck's partner." Tori added with a smile.

"Hi, Tori. I'm Carina Hollander and this here is my partner, Sarah Walker." Carina said as she introduced herself and her partner.

_Sarah Walker…that name sounds familiar… _Tori thought.

"Sarah Walker…Weren't you Chuck's handler before he became an agent?" Tori asked as she tapped her chin with her right index finger, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yes, I was," Sarah replied just a tad bit coldly as she snuck a glance at Chuck who remained stoic and unreadable as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I've heard your name come up a couple of times so its great to finally meet you." Tori said, giving a warm smile as she extended a hand that Sarah not so happily shook.

"Hey, Tori, I need to go now." Chuck spoke.

"What? It's only 10:40! Plus, Graham said that we had to get to know our teammates." Tori whined, not wanting to go just yet as she started to take interest in this Hunter Knoll guy. _He's kinda cute._

"I'll do the get-to-knowing later. Plus, I've already got the chance to get to know two of them." Chuck said as he glanced at Carina and Sarah for the briefest of moments. "I'm gonna go get my place ready, if you don't mind, so if you want to stay, maybe you could hitch a ride with one of your teammates. You could show them to my place when you're ready."

Without another word, Chuck left the group of highly trained CIA assassins.

"What's up with him?" Tori asked no one in particular about the strange behavior of her partner after he departed. "I haven't seen him act like this before. It's kind of weird."

"I think _I _have an idea-" Carina started before receiving a hard blow to her rib cage from Sarah's elbow.

"What was that Carina?" Sarah asked as she gave Carina the death glare.

"I said that I have no idea what has gotten into him," Carina stated through clenched teeth as she rubbed her sore spot that was gracefully given to her by Sarah.

"Is that right?" Sarah asked as her face took on an amused look.

"Yes it is, Sarah, so if you don't mind. I'm gonna go and get more coffee," Carina said in a calm voice with a faux smile before she left to purchase more coffee from the building's cafeteria.

After a moment of awkward silence that followed Carina leaving the circle, Tori clasped her hands together and said, "So…Who wants to go to Chuck's?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think of it so far! =]] =]]


End file.
